Internet enabled TVs opens doors to a lot of opportunities and issues that were absent in traditional TVs. With web-enabled TVs, users now have access to a variety of videos served by various content providers.
Video streaming (especially high definition) is bandwidth intensive and requires sustained throughput for smooth playback. Nevertheless, with new advancements in wireless technologies, it is now possible to achieve the necessary speeds required for streaming HD content within a typical home environment. However, as understood herein wireless performance is sensitive to surrounding (RF) conditions which can change over time. Troubleshooting network related errors can be frustrating for users who are not network savvy.
This in turn can lead to a high volume of customer service calls, a problem that is not resolved simply by providing indications of link status without any insight as to quality of the link. As further recognized herein, even with a correctly setup wireless network, if the surrounding environment is crowded with several wireless networks on the same channel, the quality of video playback will not be enjoyable, in which case link quality, and not the network setup, is the culprit.